Marry me? Side-story: All The Cake's Fault
by nishanightray
Summary: As the title says, this is a side-story to my other fic, Marry me?, in which Aomine bakes (at least, he tries to) the cake, with Kagami's and Kuroko's help. / KagaKuro, AoKise


**Helloooo. **

**This is a side-story related to my other fic 'Marry me?'... I said I'd written something in which Aomine actually bakes the cake, sooo... here it is! Well, he doesn't exactly bake, he's too idiot (lol), but he's not going to be alone in this tough challenge... Kagami and Kuroko (well, mostly Kagami) come to the rescue! XD **

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket and its characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I only own my story.**

* * *

**Marry me? Side-story: All The Cake's Fault**

Aomine looked confused at the book and then back at the cake mixture: crap, it didn't resemble the picture at all and he didn't understand why. He wasn't really _that bad_ at cooking. At least, he had never starved while his mother wasn't at home. He was fine with boiling pasta or chopping vegetables, but cakes were pretty difficult –hell, yeah, it was all the cake's fault. He was getting pissed off; when he turned around, he found himself face to face with Kagami's resigned expression.

"You're hopeless," the red-haired guy shook his head and pushed him away, then took the spoon from his hands and mixed the ingredients with much more energy: slowly but significantly, the mixture started to look nice and fine and totally like the picture in the book. Aomine was speechless and a little admired, though he didn't like admit it.

"Don't look at me as if I'm using some kind of magic. You just had to mix with a little more strength, that's it. God, I didn't know you were so bad," Kagami said putting the bowl down and frowning at him. Aomine snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, almost defensively.

"If I were good I wouldn't have asked for your help, you idiot" he replied hastily. He meant it; he really didn't like much the idea of having to ask Kagami –_Kagami,_ of all of people- for help. He felt like his pride had been greatly damaged, somehow.

"And also, I'm not _bad_. It's just that cakes don't bring out my true potential."

"Yeah. Right. That must be it. Absolutely." Kagami rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"It's not cool to find excuses, Aomine-kun." At this point Kuroko stepped in, scaring the crap out of them because they totally didn't see him coming.

"_Fuck_, Tetsu," Aomine gasped, surprised and even slightly offended by his quiet reproach.

Kuroko didn't comment, and Kagami frowned at him.

"It's not like you can talk, you know" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"You can only cook boiled eggs after all. I really don't know how you managed to survive before you left your parents' home and decided to live together with me."

Kuroko just shrugged and took a sit. Although his face was as impassible as ever, Aomine noticed he looked cheerful, somehow. He really loved Kagami's cooking, and would always show up in the middle of it, in hopes of taking a taste here and there.

"Can we ignore Tetsu and carry on with this stupid cake?" Aomine protested, nervously.

"Ah, yes." Kagami looked around, then walked up to a little closet, opened it and searched for an useful cake pan. When he looked back at Aomine, a though suddenly crossed his mind.

"Now that I think about it… you didn't tell me why you want to learn how to bake. I mean, if it's just to eat, markets sell wonderful chocolate cakes these days," He said.

Aomine stayed silent, but a faint blush was clearly visible on his cheeks, despite his tanned skin. Kagami was surprised and didn't know what to say, so Kuroko thought it was the right time for him to step in again: he smiled and wondered, loudly, "It has nothing to do with the fact that today is your and Kise-kun's anniversary, doesn't it?"

Kagami blinked, then noticed Aomine blushing more and instinctively knew that Kuroko had hit the spot perfectly. Kuroko had always been pretty sharp, and he really knew what he was talking about, whenever it came to his ex- teammates, especially Aomine –they had been friends for a long, long time, after all. The red-haired guy couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"So, do you want to bake a cake for Kise? Oh, God, that's too much- I can't- you're unexpectedly _cute_, Aomine!" He managed to say while cracking in hysterics and holding his stomach, his eyes started swelling with tears with how much he laughed. Even Kuroko, despite having much more control on himself, couldn't help but smile widely at the thought, and Aomine instantly knew that that was why he didn't tell them.

"It's not just a cake! And also, it's not your business so shut the hell up!"

"Actually, since you asked for Kagami's help, it is," Kuroko noted. Kagami looked like he wanted to add something, but in the end he just nodded and continued laughing.

Aomine was very pissed off by then, and almost shouted, "Will you just put this stupid cake in the oven, so we can end this?!"

At this, Kagami moved slightly and seemed to regain some composure, only to lose it after two or three minutes. He chuckled.

"Okay, okay—Calm down, Aomine, I'm doing it—But _really_, I'm not gonna forget this, _ever_." While continuing grinning and humming by himself, Kagami poured the mixture into the buttered pan and put it into the oven, which had been precedently prepared. Aomine watched him during the entire time, thinking it really was unfair that someone like Kagami was so great at cooking. He turned to Kuroko and, when he noticed the little smile on his face, he rolled his eyes and snorted. "What?" he spurted, hoping not to hear other shitty comments, as the whole situation was starting to get ridiculous.

"Nothing," Kuroko hummed, somewhat cheerfully. "Look at the bright side, Aomine-kun. At least it was worth it. Kise-kun is totally gonna die for this."

Aomine looked at him and knew that he was right at once. His anger melted away as he thought about Kise and as nervousness tingled his stomach he couldn't help imagining what kind of face he would make. "Well, I bet," He huffed and grinned. Hell, yeah, for Kise's sake he could stand a bit of mockery.

"Perhaps we should sign this on the agenda," Kuroko then said, and Kagami added, "Yeah. The terrible, feared Touho Ace actually bakes cakes for his boyfriend- c'mon, it's so _adorable_!"

"_Shut up_!"

But he was definitely going to kill them afterwards.

* * *

**Aaah, I almost enjoyed more writing this than 'Marry me?', even though that was also fun. Imagining Aomine attempting to bake is really too much for me... I hope the characters were not too OOC XD **

**(Whoooops, I posted this so late. God why.)**

**Hope you liked it, and perhaps will review? :)**

**Kisses,**

**nisha**


End file.
